Chœur des Grenouilles
---- |Fondation=Années 1930 |Dissolution= |Leader=Filius Flitwick |Quartier général= |Intentions=Chanter |Affiliation=Poudlard |Ennemis= |Première=''Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban (film)'' |Dernière=''The Wizarding World of Harry Potter'' |Cause= |Galerie= }} Le Chœur des Grenouilles Voir cette vidéo. est la chorale de Poudlard. Histoire Années 1930 La mère de Celestina Moldubec envoie de nombreuses lettres à Poudlard pour insister à la création d'une chorale, d'un club de théâtre et d'une classe de danse afin de permettre à sa fille d'affiner ses talents artistiques.Celestina Warbeck 1993 - 1994 Avant le banquet de début d'année, le Chœur des Grenouilles interprète Double Trouble dans la Grande Salle, dirigé par Filius Flitwick. Neville regarde avec fierté son crapaud Trevor qui fait partie des crapauds de la chorale.HARRY POTTER AND THE PRISONER OF AZKABAN Script by Steve Kloves : "We TRACK ALONG the FACES of the choir, singing to the strains of a HARPSICHORD, and LAND ON a QUINTET OF TOADS (one of which -- TREVOR -- belongs to NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM, who looks on with pride)." 1995 - 1996 thumb|right|200px|La chorale inspectée par [[Ombrage.]] En 1995, Dolores Ombrage mène l'une de ses inspections dans la chorale de l'école pendant que le chœur chante dans la Grande Salle, dirigé par le professeur Flitwick. Ombrage prend quelques notes en restant près de Flitwick, puis se rapproche de lui pour faire se dérouler un mesureur magique. Le professeur la laisse faire mais lui lance un regard incrédule. 1996 - 1997 Le soir du 30 juin 1997, la chorale interprète In Noctem dans la Grande Salle, toujours dirigée par le professeur Flitwick. Confus par l'orage inattendu qui semble se diriger vers l'école, Flitwick perd contenance pendant un instant avant de reprendre ses mouvements de chef d'orchestre. Anecdotes *À l'origine, Alfonso Cuarón imaginait des petites personnes qui étaient censées sauter sur les touches d'un orgue en même temps que les élèves chantaient, mais cette idée fut rejetée par J.K. Rowling qui déclara que de telles créatures n'existaient pas dans cet univers.The Leaky Cauldron - Alfonso Cuaron in Premiere Magazine : « Yeah-little people. Just as extras. It was a scene in the Great Hall; I wanted to have an organ played by little people jumping on the keyboard. I it, and she said, “No, those little people, they don’t exist in this universe. So no.” The thing is, she is so eloquent about her universe that you really feel stupid. » *Pour l'ouverture du Wizarding World of Harry Potter, un Chœur de Grenouilles dirigé par Warwick Davis y a interprété Hogwarts' March et Double Trouble. *Contrairement à ce que son nom indique, ce sont des crapauds qui prennent part au Chœur des Grenouilles. Apparitions Films= *''Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix (film)'' *''Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé (film)'' |-| Jeux= *''LEGO Harry Potter : Années 1 à 4'' |-| Lieux= *''The Wizarding World of Harry Potter'' |-| Sites internet= *''Pottermore'' Notes et références en:Frog Choir es:Coro del Sapo ru:Хор лягушек pl:Żabi Chór Catégorie:Organisation de Poudlard